Lum
Lum is a Bulk Being, and was seen in the 3rd Dimension, asking to "borrow" the player's physical existence. If the player accepts, there is a chance of Lum's experiment being successful and giving the player new abilities. If the player attacks Lum, he will back away and fight back with blasts of light, which can warp reality. If the player is in melee range, he has a rare chance to headbutt them, which is an instant kill. It is not possible to truly kill Lum, and he drops no items. He only appears when the player is at the lategame stages. He later appears again in the Grid Forest, and is the object of the forest's quest, where the player must protect him as he resets an artifact. Experiments Lum was something of a scientist, although he did not necessarily follow traditional methods. Lum was an ordinary civilian in the 5th Dimension, but wanted more. Thus, after a long case in The Court, he gained permission to enter the 3rd Dimension at will. He ran many "experiments" on 3rd Dimensional beings, but only with their consent. Some of his experiments were questionable, but Lum always undid any harm he did. Sometime between his first experiments and his encounter with the player, he joined the Public Service League as a sort of reporter. He has been carrying out experiments for millions of years before the encounter with the player. If the player runs into him, he will ask them if he can borrow their "physical existence", which is their body. If the player agrees, he will separate their body from their soul, leaving them as an incorporeal spirit. However, it will not kill the player, or be registered as a death. He will then try to fuse extradimensional matter to the player's body. If the player's strength stat is at max level, it will be successful, and they will see their body infused with something supernatural. Energy starts flowing off of their body. It will give them the ability to safely enter another dimension without a Warping Protectional Suit, at least until the effect wears off. They will also gain some aspects of Cosmic Awareness. The effects last for 48 hours, but the Cosmic Awareness is permanent. If the player's strength stat was not maxed out, it will cause the player's body to be destroyed. Lum will then apologize to the player and regenerate their body. He will remain there if the player wishes to try again when they have maxed out their strength level. Following this, Lum returns to his normal affairs. Grid Forest Lum would later show up to the Grid Forest, going there to study an Extramultiversal Artifact that was affecting the forest. He tried to stabilize it, but accidentally turned the forest hostile, and while studying it, the player can come in and tell him to stop. He then works on getting it back to a non-hostile state, and the player must help make sure he isn't interrupted. Afterwards, Lum leaves again. Description Lum bears the form of an adult human male, wearing a grey business suit. He also wears a white shirt beneath his suit and black shoes. His head and neck are one giant light bulb, which is glowing. When fusing extradimensional matter to the player, he will touch his light bulb to their body, and it will glow brighter. He appears to have a light skin tone. This only how Lum appears to 3rd Dimensional beings, as it is impossible to see Lum's true 5th Dimensional form. Stats Quotes "Excuse me, may I borrow your physical existence for a moment?" -Lum meets the player. "Oh. Oh dear. It appears you weren't strong enough." -Lum's reaction if the player does not have their strength stat maxed out. "By jove! Assault! Assault!" -A rare reaction if the player attacks Lum. Trivia *Lum's exact motives are unknown. However, it is not assumed to be evil, as he is shown to care about the lives of mortals. Category:Characters Category:Notable NPCs